To The Test
by NJ7009
Summary: Kurapika and Killua were friends. However, when Killua appears to have more to do with the massacre of Kurapika's clan than expected, their friendship begins to fall apart. Collab with Kanon58
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it is finally here. To the Test. **

**This story is a collab with Kanon58. I bet you have heard of them right? The amazing mind behind 'Who am I? I'm Just Me!' Well they really helped me with the plot for this so go check out their stories some time, okay?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please review :) (I don't own HunterXHunter)**

**Summary: **Kurapika and Killua were close friends. However, when Killua appears to have more to do with the massacre of Kurapika's clan than expected, their friendship begins to fall apart.

X-X-X

The call had come as a big surprise to Kurapika. The Kurtian had been lying in bed, ready for sleep, when his phone had vibrated. Blurry eyed and half asleep; he picked up the phone and with a scratchy voice had said 'Hello.' Moments later, the blonde got jolted awake by the sound of Killua and Gon screaming cheerily down the phone line; inviting him to meet them a month later in between some bickering and laughter.

_'I don't recall saying yes,_' Kurapika thought to himself as he walked down the dirt path leading from the docks to the town centre. Actually, Kurapika didn't get the chance to respond before the line had fallen dead. Only a week later did Kurapika hear from the two boys again and by then he couldn't back out. So, the Kurtian had requested a month vacation from his job as a Nostrade bodyguard and boarded a boat to Whale Island.

The trip to Gon's home island had been long and tiring. Two weeks of sitting on a boat with only the ship men to keep the blonde company. The food wasn't too good either. Only fish and potatoes (Hardly a balanced diet) Stopping at one of the stalls on his way into the town square; the conjurer bought himself a bright green apple before he continued on his trip.

He was supposed to meet Gon and Killua at Gon's house - not that he knew where that was. Kurapika had never been to Whale Island before and the only reason he knew where he was going now was because he bought a map and it didn't exactly point out the residents houses. However, the blonde did notice that there weren't actually many houses - at least according to the map. There were maybe ten houses on the island as a whole. There were a lot of hotels though.

Kurapika knew the reason for this. Whale Island was a popular but small port for fishermen and the whole island was set up for that purpose. Because of this, there wasn't much room for any houses. Also, Whale Island was fairly isolated. Kurapika knew this from how long it had taken him to get there, and it wasn't an appealing thought to have to travel a week or so to get to the nearest island from it.

_'That is probably why nobody ever moves here,'_ Kurapika couldn't help thinking.

Despite this; the island was very pretty, the views were brilliant and the wildlife which only existed on the island were beautiful and colourful. More than once Kurapika had stopped to admire the scenery. There were no tall buildings or factories on the island with only traditional style houses and stalls instead of shops. Restaurants and pubs also had a traditional vibe to them which helped make the island seem all the more spectacular.

Biting into his apple, Kurapika glanced around as he reached the town square. The place was filled with stalls selling a variety of things - mostly fishing based but there was the odd thing which wasn't. The blonde glanced at some of the stalls' stock, not really taking in what he was seeing, when something caught the Kurtian's eyes. Stopping for a moment, Kurapika glanced at one of the stalls and immediately started to laugh.

Killua and Gon were sat on stools in front of a stall with a tall tanned man behind the counter; also on a stool. From what Kurapika could hear, they were clearly negotiating over something.

"Two hundred," The man said sternly.

Killua rest his right arm on the counter and leaned towards the business man. "One hundred and fifty."

"Hundred and eighty."

Gon had a determined look as he said. "Hundred and sixty and a key ring."

"Then I lose money. Final offer, hundred and seventy yen."

Killua smiled deviously, "And a key ring?"

The man sighed again, "Fine!" Killua and Gon smiled in triumph as they shook the man's hand; before the business man passed over a small, brown square box and a yellow key ring over to Killua. Leaping off the stools, Killua and Gon began to walk away from the stall. "I can't believe we managed to save fifty yen, Killua!" Gon exclaimed.

Killua laughed. "I did learn a few things from when we were trying to get the money for Greed Island. Never go with the original offer." Gon glanced up with a smile stitched into his face and it was at that moment he locked eyes with the Kurtian's. "KURAPIKA!"

Kurapika smiled lightly at his two friends as they ran towards him before pulling to a stop. Both had grown considerably since the last time he saw them; then again, that had been over a year ago. The two boys who used to reach up to his chest now reached his shoulders and Gon seemed taller again with his long spiked up hair. "Hello," Kurapika greeted.

Killua stuffed one hand into his pocket (holding the box with the other) and leaned back slightly. "Yo! I didn't think you'd show up!" Killua admitted bluntly.

Kurapika's smile faded but he was still smiling inwardly, "Neither did I."

Gon grabbed Kurapika's arm and did a little leap with excitement. "How've you been? What ya' been doing? Have you found more scarlet eyes? Is Senritsu okay?" Gon asked all these questions in a quick rush like he was unsure which to ask first.

Kurapika thought for a moment before replying. "I've been good; been working mainly. Yes I have found more eyes, ten pairs, and Senritsu is good. She sends her care."

Gon widened his eyes. "Ten pairs of eyes in one year! That is amazing Kurapika! By this time next year you will have found them all." It actually wasn't as simple as just finding the eyes. Kurapika had actually located eighteen out of the twenty-eight eyes from his deceased clansmen. However, some people refused to sell the eyes to the Kurtian blonde or they put the price so high Kurapika couldn't afford it. This is what made getting the eyes a big challenge for the blonde.

However, Kurapika couldn't deny he was happy with the amount of eyes he'd found and achieved so far. He just wished that the scarlet eyes were easier to buy off people.

When Kurapika had first made it his mission to find all the scarlet eyes, the night his family were massacred; he'd assumed that buying the eyes off people would be easy. In the twelve-year-old's mind, nobody would want a pair of eyes floating in a glass in their living room - even if the eyes were a pretty colour. This idea turned out wrong very quickly.

Shaking the thoughts about scarlet eyes out of his head; Kurapika glanced down at the box in Killua's hand. "What is that?" Kurapika asked.

Killua smiled, "A box of sweets. I just bought them from that guy over there." The ex-assassin pointed towards the stall that Kurapika had seen them negotiating by. "Want one?"

Kurapika held up his half-eaten apple and shook his head. Gon grabbed Kurapika's hand before he smiled; showing all his teeth, "C'mon we need to go meet, Leorio."

X-X-X

Hisoka sat on a wooden barrel in the middle of a dark alleyway; watching without shifting his glance at the Kurtian and the ex-assassin. When he'd heard the truth about what really happened the night the Kurata clan was massacred, Hisoka found it difficult to believe. Killua seemed close to Kurapika for a start; not as close as he was with Gon but they were still friends none the less, and Kurapika also treated Killua as a friend. The joker saw it impossible for them to become friends if what he'd heard about Killua was true but then he realised it; Kurapika didn't know what Killua had done.

The blonde didn't know Killua was a part of the group who massacred his clan; the Phantom Troupe. He didn't know Killua was the one who killed his mother.

**Okay, expect it to get better after this ;) **

**Please review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the two people who reviewed; it means a lot. Those reviews really made my day.**

**Here is the second chapter (sorry it took a while) but I hope you like it anyways and please guys, review! **

Leorio sat on the steps to Gon's house with a book balanced in his hand. Some may say he was reading; but at a closer glance, it become evident that the book was actually upside down and Leorio was only pretending to read to either look smart or to make it seem like he was studying. The book he was reading's title was 'Bacterial Infections' so it was more likely the latter.

Kurapika smiled a little as he noticed the upside down book but before he could comment; Leorio noticed him, Killua and Gon standing before him. "Kurapika!" The man greeted cheerily as he leapt to his feet, forgetting to greet Gon and Killua. "It's been a long time."

Kurapika nodded. "Yes, it has been a long time. Over a year I believe? How has University been?" The blonde asked.

Leorio held up his book and smiled. "I've been studying, but the exams are still pretty tough. I am having some trouble understanding Physics as it blanks Nen from the world which is confusing. I keep trying to study but it is difficult. Like just now, I was trying to study but none of the words seemed to make sense."

Killua snorted with a grin before he placed a hand on his elder's shoulder. "You are really getting old, old man. You must be about sixty by now!? You look around that age anyway." The vein that appeared on Leorio's head and angered look the tall man gained was enough to make Gon and Kurapika laugh (Leorio was far too easily upset) Killua noticed this and closed his eyes in false annoyance, "The book you were reading was upside down, dumbass."

The tall black-haired man opened his mouth to speak and then, slowly, he closed it. Glancing down at the book in his hand, he realised Killua was in fact correct. Leorio sighed, "Okay, I think I am a little stressed about my University course but it's nothing I can't handle. What about you, Kurapika? What have you been up to this last year?"

It was at that moment Gon joined the conversation. "He's found ten pairs of eyes from his clan. Eighteen to go!" Gon chirped cheerily.

Leorio made an awkward expression. "Congrats, Kurapika," He said while he half-cringed. The Kurtian boy nodded in response. The blonde could sense the entire gouged eyeball situation made Leorio feel uncomfortable; probably since he learnt all about eyes in his doctor's course so he knew how painful it must have been for each of the Kurata members to have their eyes removed from their skulls. Either that, or he was just squeamish... not a good quality in a doctor.

Suddenly, a ginger haired woman emerged from the house carrying a tray filled with biscuits and tea. Immediately, she smiled towards the chain-user. "Hello! You must be Gon's friend, Kurapika. I'm Gon's aunt, Mito. Pleasure to meet you." Kurapika smiled and, realising he couldn't shake the woman's hand, bowed for a moment. One thing that he got taught in his clan - or used to get taught anyway - was courtesy.

Mito, however, blushed in slight shock from the blonde's actions before she bowed back too. Kurapika then returned the woman's previous statement, "Pleasure to meet you too, Mito." Kurapika wasn't one for honourifix and some people, like Leorio when the Kurtian first met him, took offence to that; but Mito didn't seem to mind.

The red-hed placed the tray on the floor on the porch before disappearing back into her house. After eating a biscuit and drinking most of a cup of tea; Gon grabbed Kurapika's hand and lead him into the house and up the stairs before shoving him gently into one of the rooms. The room was rather small with only a wardrobe, a dresser and a bed in it, but the Kurtian immediately took a liking to it. It felt homely and comforting; nothing like the rooms in the Nostrade mansion where he sometimes slept or the floor he laid on during a break.

"Feel free to unpack, Kurapika," Gon grinned widely. Killua was now standing behind his best-friend and looking in as the blonde admired his temporary bedroom. And with that, the pair left.

Kurapika stood in the middle of the room for a few more moments; admiring the white washed walls and wooden flooring beneath his feet before he finally proceeded to unpacking. Ever since he had gotten on the boat to Whale Island, a light blue rucksack had been attached to Kurapika's back and the boy now flung this on the bed. The bed was rather plain with everything from the sheets to the pillows being white; not that the blonde minded at all.

Opening his bag, the teen took out all his packed clothes; some wrappers from food he had brought with him for the trip on the boat (He didn't bring much though. If there was more, Kurapika wouldn't have had to eat nothing but fish for weeks) a few books and his phone from the bag and laid them out neatly on his bed. The boy then picked up his articles of clothing and placed them in his wardrobe, threw away the food wrappers and placed the books in the dresser.

It was at that moment the phone rang. His phone.

It was at that moment, things changed for Kurapika. At that one moment, things became dark to the blonde. At that one moment, Kurapika lost all trust for his companions which he used to call his friends. Why you may ask? The answer is simple. On the phone screen was a message from Hisoka which read, in black and white:

'Killua killed your mother.'

Moments later, Kurapika dropped the phone and the screen badly smashed on the floor. However, the phone remained functioning and the message glared at Kurapika with daggers; stabbing him until the blonde crumpled to the floor.

**Short, yes, but it was mostly pointless chatting anyways XD **

**Now things get interesting ;) I will see you all next chapter and please could you all leave a review. Critism's welcomed within reason (Like no flaming while giving no reason for why) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for how long this took but I have had my English exam and had to revise and immediately after I got addicted to this game called Fire Emblem: Awakening which is EPIC! Also, sorry this is a bit rubbish; I was feeling all lazy when I wrote it. **

**Finally, I would like to address something... Killua, in this fic, was nine around the time when the Kurata clan was attacked (Since he is fourteen now) and many people have said he would be very young at the time. Well that is true, but he was trained to kill from a young age and from when he was around eight to when he was eleven was probably when he was killing most. So, he would be young, but skilled around this time. **

'Killua killed your mother.'

Those words were the worst thing Kurapika had ever seen written in his entire life. Not only did the words remind him of his beloved mother's death; but they also filled the Kurtian boy with a feeling of complete betrayal and sadness. Killua killed his mother... that could not be true, could it? If Killua were to kill his mother that must mean he was there when the Phantom Troupe murdered his entire clan...

A chill ran down Kurapika's back as he came to the horrible realisation. If Killua was the one who murdered his mother that would mean he's a member of the Phantom Troupe; or at least was a member at least. Both options weren't good.

However; there was always the chance the text message was a lie, but doubt sprung into Kurapika's mind over this possible option. Hisoka, despite him being constantly called a 'joker', didn't joke. At least not in this way. Hisoka's humour normally came from the thought of killing people or causing pain physically - the pink-haired man didn't really find hurting someone emotionally amusing.

So, there was only two options in Kurapika's mind about what this text message. It was either Hisoka receiving false information or Killua did actually kill his mother.

It was a fifty-fifty chance on both options, however, one option would cause the blonde great pain as he would feel obliged to kill his white-haired friend - something Kurapika didn't want to do - but the Kurtian knew that he would feel great hatred towards the ex-assassin if it got proved he did kill his mother. Understandably so since the Kurtian cared more for his deceased mother than Killua; an assassin who he actually knew very little about.

Kneeling down; the Kurata picked up the now smashed-screen phone and stared at it. There was now a long crack lining the screen but the teen could see all the writing around the large crack. He could still make calls. With a few clicks on the phone screen and a rather difficult attempt at finding his chosen contact; Kurapika eventually saw Hisoka's name and that is when he pressed the green button which represented 'Call.' The Kurtian brought the phone to his ear.

There was a dialing tone and then the phone rang twice before Hisoka answered.

"Hello, Kurapika!~" Hisoka's perverted voice echoed down the phone line. The way the man spoke sounded like he was oblivious to what he'd just told Kurapika and that he wanted to annoy the Kurtian boy like he always did whenever Kurapika had to call.

Narrowing his eye brows a little, the blonde demanded, "What do you mean Killua killed my mother?" Kurapika's voice was shaking a little more than he'd hoped, probably since the idea of causing any harm to Killua pained him, but it wasn't as shaking as much as the teen's body was.

The conjurer could sense the sadistic joker was smiling. "Oh, that. Interesting thing to hear, hmm? I bet you are feeling a bit confused?~" There was some small perverted laughter. Kurapika bit his lip in nerves and in apprehension, "I would like to know how you got this information."

"I believe you feel that my information is false? Wouldn't surprise me if you did, Kurapika, you have never trusted anything I have said in the past~"

"Because you are a sadistic bastard, that's why!"

The blonde chain-user could imagine Hisoka licking his lips in pride at his torture. "No need to get so mean, Kurapika, I was just getting to your question. Anyway, I got this information from, Illumi. I don't believe you two have met formally but you have definitely seen him. He was the one in the final round of the Hunter Exam who went up against Killua; and you, Leorio and Hanzo tried to stop him from hurting Gon when he was unconscious."

The teen widened his eyes as Hisoka spoke and felt his stomach almost hit the floor... Illumi... Killua's brother... He'd been the one who gave Hisoka the information! That ruled out the option that Hisoka got his information from an unreliable source... Unless...

"Why did Illumi tell you this information?" Kurapika asked firmly. There was always the possibility something could have effected Illumi when he told Hisoka, Killua killed his mother - like alcohol. Though Illumi hardly seemed like a light-weight when it came to alcohol due to his training against any type of poisons. However, there was always a chance.

Hisoka gave a breath which Kurapika guessed was the joker shrugging to himself. "I dunno'~! He just told me to tell you that."

Kurapika leaned his head closer to the phone which was hovered just above his ear before. "Illumi wanted you to tell me, Killua, killed my mother?"

"Correct! If you wish, you could meet with him tonight at a pub on the edge of Whale Island. It is known as the 'River Gate Pub.'"

"Illumi is on Whale Island?"

"Yes! He travelled there because he was certain you would wish to meet him. Not that I really care what he does~" Hisoka, once again, laughed pervertedly. Things were getting strange in the Kurtian's opinion. Everything was so convenient with Hisoka telling Kurapika this information; it being from Illumi, and the man being on the island. It was far to convenient. However, the chain-user's curiosity in the matter helped him to look past any possible risk which may occur if he did decide to go and so, the Kurtian said finally, "When will he be there?"

"Illumi will be at the pub gone midnight."

Kurapika nodded to himself, "Alright. Goodbye Hisoka!" And that is when the call ended.

It may have been either convenience or luck that Gon decided to bound into the room at the exact moment Kurapika pressed the 'Hang up' button. "Hayy, Kurapika! Are ya' finished unpacking yet? Oh, you have broken your phone, did you drop it or something?" The blonde forced a smile to mask his uneasy feelings.

"I am not quite done yet but I will in about a minute, and yeah, I dropped it on the boat. It still works though." Gon nodded in understanding.

"C'mon Kurapika; I want to show you everything on the Island!" Gon grabbed Kurapika's hand and began to lead him out of the room like he was a little child. Kurapika guessed the boy had eaten too much sugar recently and he was now hyper. The Kurata smiled at his friend before he said, "Okay, I will finish packing later."

Gon did a little leap for joy and then Killua came into the room. "C'mon, hurry up! It will be dark before we get to go sight-seeing."

The blonde conjurer didn't know what to say or how to act in front of Killua at first, and just stared at him while he silently prayed Illumi had somehow lied about Killua murdering his mother. However, the teen soon relaxed and acted normally again. It was then Kurapika decided he was going to tell nobody about what he was doing, unless Killua's actions done was proven true. After all, there was no point upsetting Gon unless it was necessary and Killua would most likely be hurt if he was falsely accused. And so, Kurapika kept his mouth shut.

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, forgive how OOC Illumi is. I can't write for him, at all, and forgive me for that.**

**I put more effort into this chapter than the last and I hope you enjoy it. **

'River Gate Pub' was not exactly what Kurapika had expected.

The Kurtian had expected a very run down place where shady people went to have shady discussions; a bored fat bar-maid and the place to feel quiet as people tried to listen in to others conversations. Maybe it was Kurapika stereotyping from the movies Neon Nostrade sometimes forced the bodyguards to watch that gave him this impression? The teen didn't know, but whatever gave him this mental image of the pub was wrong indeed.

The pub was bustling and filled with the sound of talking, laughter, chiming of drinks and cutlery clashing on plates. The people behind the counter who served the many people were very much happy and cheery; talking to their customers and occasionally laughing as they filled drinks. One thing that the pub definitely wasn't was quiet! Kurapika would have to scream if he would want to get heard in the place.

Pocketing the map he'd used to find his way to the building; Kurapika checked his watch:

_11:59PM_

He was a minute early.

According to Hisoka, he was supposed to meet Illumi at the pub at midnight and apparently, the assassin was expecting him. Kurapika hoped that the truth would be recovered after the meeting; so the Kurtian could know whether to forget about the entire incident or begin a personal hate against Killua.

However, if Illumi did say Killua killed his mother he was going to need proof. A lot of proof. The Kurtian didn't trust his friend's older brother at all after the incident at the Hunter Exams and he wasn't going to believe anything that spouted from the man's lips immediately. The teen was also aware that the Zoldyck family wished for Killua to return home and the blonde knew that if he turned against the ex-assassin it _could _result in him rushing back to his family's mountain. So, it was likely Illumi would lie; hence why the man was going to need proof for Kurapika to believe him.

Kurapika checked his watch for a second time as he sat down at one of the free empty tables:

_12:01PM_

Illumi was a minute late.

Kurapika had checked the entire pub to see if the man was anywhere before he'd sat down but all the boy found were drunk fishermen; flirty women (he got that from the revealing clothes they all were wearing which made the teen uncomfortable) and men which picked fights with each other before breaking out into drunken laughter. No sign of the person he was looking for.

Maybe Hisoka was trying to trick the Kurtian into doubting Killua for a joke? Even though that wasn't really his humour, there was a possibility the joker found tricking people amusing; though Kurapika highly doubted it….

It was at that moment the Kurtian saw something, a hand, try to grab hold of his arm. Alarmed and horrified; the scarlet-eyed boy twisted quickly and grabbed the pale hand before it could touch him.

The hand belonged to a man with needles imbedded into his face. Gittarackur! It was Illumi! He'd disguised himself to come here and meet him in the same disguise he'd used for the Hunter Exam. However, Illumi wasn't alone. Besides him was another figure clad in a black, long leather jacket with the Holy Cross on the back; black hair and a cheerful expression.

The person caused Kurapika's eyes to turn scarlet and his hand to grip tightly on Illumi's arm. It was Kuroro Lucifer.

X-X-X

If glares were daggers and anger was what caused them to fly towards a target; then Kuroro Lucifer would be laying butchered, dead and bloody on the floor from the look Kurapika gave him. With complete and utter hatred in his eyes and heart; the Kurtian seemed ready to rip the Spider's head from his shoulder and dance on the man's grave for good measure. It was only because Illumi grabbed his free arm before the teen had the chance to move that he actually didn't do just that.

"What the Hell are _you_ doing here!?" Kurapika exclaimed angrily. If the pub wasn't so busy probably everybody would have turned to look at him.

Illumi blinked once at the fuming chain-user before he spoke. "I take it you are, Kurapika? Kuroro said you wouldn't be happy to see him." The man spoke in a monotone voice and tilted his head slightly; not averting his gaze from the Kurtian boy. "Seems you were right, Kuroro."

Kuroro snorted quietly and then turned to meet his foe's gaze which he had been averting the entire time. "Have you been well, Kurapika? Been a year since I have seen you last. What have you been up to?"

The look that returned those questions was that of surprise and confusion, with a hint of anger still in those scarlet eyes. "What the Hell…" The Kurata boy mumbled. Kurapika was slowly calming down but he was still very angry. "…are you doing here?!"

"May we sit?"

Kurapika nodded with his eyes narrowed as Illumi sat opposite him and Kuroro sat to the man's right. Why was Kuroro here? Was he going to prove what Illumi was going to say was true? That seemed like a likely reason for him being here. However; again, Kuroro was going to need proof. Kurapika trusted Kuroro even less than Illumi for obvious reasons.

There was an awkward silence as the assassin and the Spider stared at Kurapika expectantly, and then the teen directed the same stare back at them. After a little while, Kurapika grew tired of the silence and spoke up.

"Did Killua kill my mother?" The question was blunt and to the point and the answer Illumi gave was the exact same.

"Yes," Kurapika felt uneasy but he continued.

"Was he a member of the Phantom Brigade?"

This time it was Kuroro who answered, "Yes."

"Why for both answers?"

Illumi straightened up. "He was under orders."

"From who?"

"Me," Illumi replied again. Kurapika narrowed his eyes at the man. "I don't know if you are aware, Kurapika, but the Phantom Brigade and the Zoldyck family are close acquaintances. There was a time the Phantom Brigade wanted a member of the Zoldyck Family to join them after it began to become powerful. That was right before the attack of the Kurata clan." The Kurtian closed his eyes in mourning as he remembered the aftermath of the Kurata clan attack. How horrible the sight of his dead family and friends had been with them lying sprawled on the ground with their eyes gouged out.

"At the time; Killua, who is the heir to the family business, was killing people in his prime. Back then, he was heartless and killed without barely any hesitation. _Barely _any. I felt that Killua helping to kill an entire clan was a good way to get rid of that remaining hesitation and so he was part of the Phantom Troupe for a brief time. To help get rid of even more hesitation, I ordered him to kill children and mothers. One of the mothers he happened to kill was yours."

Kurapika clenched his fists tightly as his eyes turned an even deeper shade of red. The way Illumi spoke about sensitive matters such as the death of his mother and clan annoyed the chain-user. He spoke so emotionlessly and unsympathetically that Kurapika had a strong urge to punch the man.

Illumi's explanation about how Killua killed his mother was very much believable. The thought burned his mind but the Kurtian found himself believing what Illumi was saying; especially since Illumi was making an enemy out of himself in the teen's eyes by saying he was the one - at the bottom of it all - responsible for his mother's death. Most people tried to avoid making themselves look bad in lying but Illumi wasn't doing that at all. He was doing the opposite.

But Illumi still had no proof. "How can I be sure you are telling the truth? You said the Zoldyck family and the Phantom Brigade are acquaintances so I am not going to believe anything Kuroro says on the matter!"

Kuroro laughed, "I am just here as a witness as you may call it, Kurapika! Besides, you wouldn't believe anything I would say to you anyway. I remember when you held me hostage in a car and only believed me when the music hunter confirmed I spoke the truth."

Kurapika's eyes burned a brighter scarlet as the Spider spoke. Just the sound of the man's voice caused anger to boil through the Kurtian and there was little doubt in the teen's mind that if Illumi wasn't there or if this meeting wasn't about Killua; he'd be fighting the Spider.

"So, how are you going to prove what you are telling me is right?"

Illumi stared at Kurapika blankly. "I have come to believe you have a dowsing chain from what Kuroro has told me. Use that to see if I speak the truth. This way you can't question the method used."

The Kurtian teen widened his eyes. The man seemed confident in himself that he spoke the truth… but did Illumi really speak the truth? Did Killua kill his mother?

Summoning his chains on to his hand and then summoning his dowsing chain; the teen held up his hand and hovered it in front of the assassin. "Did Killua kill my mother, Illumi?"

"Yes."

Shock and dread filled Kurapika when the chain remained still.

_12:13PM_

The time Kurapika would never forget. The time he'd learnt of what Killua had done.

Killua had killed his mother.

**Now things get interesting ;) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please could you take a minute of your time to leave a review? I really love them and I am always so happy whenever I see I have gotten one.**

**P.S. Does anybody want to make a cover for this story? I would be greatful if somebody did as I can't think of anything which would make into a good cover. Please let me know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**19 reviews. EEPP :D Thanks so much guys. I would thank every one of you individually but my PM thing is playing up so I can't :( Thanks anyways though guys. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. I have estimated this story may be about 10-15 chapters long (quite short for me) as the plot for this is rather small and I don't want to stretch the story out too much. Anyways, enjoy :)**

Kurapika left the pub into the dead of night not long after his chain had remained still; proving Killua's guiltless. As soon as the truth was revealed, the Kurtian boy had felt too shocked and horrified to move, speak or even breathe. Taking the silence as the teen's wish to sit alone and ponder; Illumi and Chrollo left without a word. It was only once they were gone that the blonde mentally slapped himself for not killing Chrollo when he'd gotten the chance.

Killua had killed his mother... it didn't seem true but Kurapika's own dowsing chain proved it was. It was difficult to put up a good argument when your own truth detector disagreed with your opinion.

Illumi spoke the truth - Kurapika's chain proved that.

What made the idea of Killua killing his mother much worse was that the Kurtian boy couldn't help but feel hatred towards his friend (Actually now, the blonde classed the ex-assassin as an enemy) Kurapika couldn't help it! Anybody would feel utter hatred toward a friend if they killed (or even harmed) one of their parents. The bonds between parent and child were much stronger than that of a friendship bond.

Also, the teen wasn't, really, close with Killua and this made resenting him much easier.

Kurapika reached into his pocket and pulled out the map he'd used three times the last 24 hours. Following the map and trying his best to avoid reflecting on Killua's past actions while he ran; the teen reached Gon's home in a matter of minutes.

The chain-user had sneaked out of the house to meet Illumi. At first, he'd tried to get out through the front door before realising it was locked and he had no idea where the keys for it were. So, Kurapika jumped out of the window in the dining room; not forgetting to close it after him (but not completely) so the open window wouldn't be easy to notice should someone wake up.

Kurapika walked over to the slightly ajar window now and pulled on it, making the gap wider so he could fit. Glancing around the room for any sign of movement; the Kurata leapt in - literally - and landed lightly on the wooden floor with barely a sound.

Since the teen had become a Nostrade bodyguard, he'd improved athletically; now being able to jump extremely high like he was jumping over a pebble and run for shocking periods of time like he was strolling through a park. Since he could run for three hours while barely tiring and jump up nearly an entire flight of stairs before, he was more than a little athletic. Jumping through a window without a sound was nothing to the blonde.

Twisting around and shutting the window quietly; the Kurtian twisted back and walked around the dining table with his steps making barely a sound. However, there was another in the room whose steps were more silent than the blonde's...

"What are ya' doing?" Killua asked bluntly as he leaned against the door frame which led to the stairs. The ex-assassin's light blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight radiating from the window but otherwise; Kurapika could only see the dark silhouette of the teen. In his hand, the white-haired boy held an empty glass.

The Kurata didn't jump at the sight nor sound of the younger, rather, he just stood in his place while being overwhelmed by a mass of unpleasant emotions. Rage, disappointment, betrayal, sadness…. All at once these emotions attacked him with their vicious words and painful attacks and Kurapika welcomed these unpleasant emotions.

Kurapika constantly said he would always put his friends first; never betray them and put them before himself and his personal goals. The Kurtian would even forget his grudge on the Spiders if he perusing them could result in the death of a friend. However, Killua was no friend to him now. He was an enemy. A former Spider. A betrayer. The blonde, though it pained him to know what Killua did, would even fight Killua should the opportunity arise. The teen had a serious hatred for people who betrayed their friends more than any other time of person; even the Spiders.

"What ya' doing, Kurapika?" The boy repeated again, a bit more demanding this time.

What was the Kurtian supposed to say? 'I know you killed my mother!' If he were to say that and Killua were to fight him; he wouldn't stand a chance. It was no secret the Zoldyck was a much better fighter than he was due to all the training he'd done while with his family and since he'd been with Gon.

Kurapika had only gained his chains and done simple protection missions with the other Nostrade bodyguards. No training quite like Killua's. He was going to need help if it came down to fighting.

Kurapika had to watch his tongue here. Had to know what to say and what not to say…

…_that could work._

"Getting a glass of water," Kurapika replied bluntly, biting his lip to contain his rage. It was taking all his strength to stop his eyes going scarlet.

Killua leaned forward and flicked on the light before placing the glass of milk on the table. He was slouching a little and wore a dark blue vest with grey pyjama bottoms. He clearly had just been asleep. This was proven when he rubbed his blurry eyes. "You get dressed to get a glass of water?" Killua raised a brow. Killua sounded suspicious; Kurapika would have to watch every word he said if he didn't want Killua to know what he was really doing.

Kurapika doubted Killua had seen him jump through the window and he also doubted he'd been heard. However, the Kurata being dressed did look suspicious and he no doubt looked visibly angry even without the scarlet hue in his eyes.

"I spilled it on me so I changed," Kurapika stated. Killua shrugged off the answer before he walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and removed a carton of milk. Everything the Zoldyck did bothered the blonde but he managed to contain his hatred and masked it with an emotionless expression. It was easier to hide his anger now than before since he didn't have to think up false truths.

After pouring the milk into a glass and placing the milk back into its proper place, Killua turned on his heel and prepared to leave. However, just as he reached the door, he stopped and turned back around. "By the way, Kurapika, next time you sneak out, seal your aura before you get anywhere near the house. It is not difficult to sense it. You can tell me where you went tomorrow; I am too tired to find out now."

The Kurtian mentally punched himself. How could he forget something so simple?

"Night, 'pika!" And with that, Killua began to walk up the staircase.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Unable to contain his current rage plus his new frustration, Kurapika cussed loudly. Killua jumped slightly and walked to the bottom of the stairs again. "Ghee, Kurapika, does me calling you 'pika, bother you that much?"

Kurapika's eyes filled with a fluorescent scarlet so bright that the Kurtian could barely see anything besides red. "Don't play me you little bastard! I know what you did! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THE KURATA CLAN!" Kurapika yelled; a spider's poison in every word.

Killua looked genuinely concerned for chain-user. "What are you talking about, Kurapika? I never did anything to the Kurata clan!" Killua crossed his arms.

The blonde clenched his fists tightly in an attempt to calm himself. His anger was exploding out of him and he couldn't control it at all. His worry for what could happen if he and Killua fought was beyond gone and this worry instead added to his anger. "YOU'RE LYING! You want to know where I was. I met with Illumi," A look of betrayal passed across Killua's face, "He claimed you were the one who killed my mother!"

Now it was Killua's turn to feel angry. "You believed what that bastard said! After what happened during the Hunter Exam! Kurapika, he is nothing but a no-good piece of shit!"

Kurapika stepped forward so he was only two inches from Killua's face. "I didn't believe him, Killua; but my own chain proved his story was true. You are lying!"

"What!?"

"GO ROT IN HELL!"

And with that; Kurapika's dowsing chain shot from his hand.

**Kurapika, you seriously need anger management XD**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the slow updates but I have three Science exams in he next fortnight which I really need to prepare for. But after that time, I am going to be back and updating every couple of days. I am also sorry about how all my chapters are short, but it is kinda' habit XD I used to only write 500 words per chapter so you should all consider yourselves lucky with this chapter length. **

**Thanks for taking your time to review. It really means a lot (Wow this is a long A/N)**

Kurapika doubted he would kill or even fight if what happened to his beloved Kurta clan never occurred. In fact, the Kurtian believed he would be a strong pacifist. As a child, Kurapika never got into fights unless he was badly angered and if that was the case, he would always feel very bad over it.

Even after his family's massacre; even despite the horrid scene that awaited him, even after experiencing the realisation that everything he knew was gone; Kurapika always hated violence. He still did. However, there were occasions when he didn't hate violence quite so much and didn't feel guilt from it. Times when he was willing to commit acts of violence upon certain people and these people were those who matched one of the criteria - They were related to the Spiders, someone who betrayed him/someone close to him or someone without remorse.

Killua didn't just match one of the criteria; he filled them all. He was a former Spider, he betrayed him in the sense that he was a Spider and acted as if nothing ever happened and was without remorse from his assassination job.

The remorse part was the reason Kurapika always disliked Killua the most out of him, Gon and Leorio.

Kurapika's fist zoomed towards Killua, nipping him in the ear as he dodged to the side. Unable to stop himself after realising he'd missed, the Kurtian stumbled and hit the wall by mistake. The wall cracked slightly beneath the strength. "I didn't kill your mother, Kurapika. I would remember something like that!"

The Kurata turned with his eyes a deeper red than before. "You are lying. How can you lie over something like this? I always knew you were an assassin; but how could you kill an entire group of children and mothers!?" He attempted another punch which the other avoided.

Killua looked more confused than ever as Kurapika tried for a kick this time. "So, now I no longer just killed your mother, but many of them? Is something messing with your head? Are you even listening to me? Pay attention! I didn't kill your mother or anything like that!"

Kurapika lunged forward and made a grab for Killua's throat, a killing intent filling the blonde's heart. The teen was shaking with anger and he didn't care whether he had to kill his former friend or attempt to, to get him to stop with his lies. Kurapika would rather the ex-assassin admit to his heinous crime than keep lying about it. He had little tolerance for liars.

The blonde's hand wrapped around the white-haired boy's neck and the Zoldyck challenged him with his eyes. It was like he was saying, 'So you are going to play it this way, huh? Well attempt to strangle me then. I will kill you if you do.' However, Kurapika didn't care any more. His anger was building and he couldn't control it; but before he could tighten his grip, something jumped on the teen's back - causing the Kurata to almost fall over.

"LET GO!" A voice yelled as two thin arms wrapped around Kurapika's neck and pulled back, causing the teen's head to tilt and his face to look at the ceiling. With slight reluctance, the Kurtian released Killua's throat and allowed himself to get pulled backwards by the unknown person on his back. However, judging from the voice and the weight, it was Gon.

Once the teen was a fair distance from the ex-assassin, Gon stopped pulling backwards and instead grabbed Kurapika's shoulders so it looked a little like the blonde was giving him a piggy back. He stayed like that for a few moments and the sound of heavy breathing sounded into the room from both Killua and the Kurtian.

"What is going on!?" Leorio, who had just ran into the room, asked urgently. He grabbed Killua by the shoulders just in case he attempted anything but he doubted he would. He looked too confused and shocked to fight. "You woke us up! You know it is rude to yell in another person's house? You're just lucky you didn't wake up Mito."

There was a silence between Killua and Kurapika as they stared at each other. Killua with a confused yet angered look in his eyes. Kurapika with a far more deadly look. "Sorry," the Kurtian muttered darkly.

"What were you two doing? Why were you trying to kill, Killua, Kurapika?" Gon asked innocently. If the chain-user wasn't so filled with anger then he would feel sorry for the boy. It wasn't everyday you woke up to one of your friends attempting to strangle the other.

There was another silence as both teen's mentally debated who was going to talk. Both were convinced they were right and believed the other should at least apologise. However, they could both see how their claim could be taken as a lie. Kurapika had dealt with Illumi and it was possible Killua had killed Kurapika's parents due to his former assassination job.

Killua was the one who spoke in the end and he spoke in a confident manner, knowing he spoke the truth. Kurapika only saw his way of speaking as him being arrogant though. "Kurapika thinks I killed his mother due to Illumi telling him so!" The Zoldyck stared straight at the Kurata; his gaze serious. Never once did his gaze falter.

"WHAT!?" Gon and Leorio exclaimed in union. "Illumi can't be trusted, Kurapika, you know what he's like. He's a deceitful bastard. Illumi just told you that so you will get into a fight with, Killua, which could send him straight back to where Illumi wants him; in the Zoldyck household." Leorio told the Kurata. He obviously didn't believe a word of Kurapika's claim, even despite him being closer to the Kurata than the Zoldyck.

"My thoughts exactly, at first, Leorio," Kurapika admitted. He was somewhat calmer now and the scarlet hue was beginning to ebb away from his eyes. "I knew, Illumi, was trying to turn me against, Killua, right from the beginning when I met with him. I'm sure he told me this information just for that purpose, in truth. However, I _know_ what he claims is true. He had proof."

Gon spoke up now. "I think he probably forged his proof. Killua wouldn't do something like this-" Gon was cut off by Kurapika summoning his chains upon his hand. Then, he summoned his dowsing chain. The metal ball and chain appeared in the blonde's hand and he showed it to the two people he still considered his comrades.

"Have you ever heard of dowsing?" Gon shook his head. "Well, to put it simply, this chain is like a lie detector. Whenever I stand before I liar is begins to swing. When I was with, Illumi, he told me that Killua killed my mother and many other mothers and children in the Kurata clan and he did it to harden himself against killing. He was also a member of the Spiders for a time. I used this chain on Illumi then and it didn't rock when I asked if his claim was true."

Kurapika took a step towards Killua; his eyes becoming scarlet once more, "I will prove Killua's lying! You better hope to the heavens that my chain somehow breaks on me, Killua." Holding out his arm, the Kurata let the chain fall from his hand so it dangled on its chain. Killua stared blankly at the scarlet-eyed blonde as the blonde asked, "Killua, did you kill my mother and many other mothers and children on the night of the Kurata clan massacre?"

"No."

And just like that, the ball and chain began to swing.

Killua, was lying.

**Now we get to the interesting bit XD **

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and stuff! I love it when I get reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A heavy silence weighed upon the group like a sheet, heavy and restricting. Breath caught in Gon's throat as he resisted the urge to breathe. The chain rocked back and forth gently, almost like it was getting moved by the wind; however, Kurapika knew it was because of Killua's lies that the chain acted this way. Not because of the night air.

Killua stared at the rocking chain, back up at Kurapika, and then back at the chain - his eyes no longer filled with hatred, but filled with a slight sadness that only Gon could notice. Kurapika couldn't see this though; he only saw a blank, disbelieving expression. "Do you believe me now, Gon, Leorio?" Kurapika asked. The blonde didn't sound like he was gloating about being right about his claim. Instead, he sounded sad. Sad about what Killua had done to his family while still holding the urge to kill the ex-assassin where he stood.

Leorio felt nothing like Kurapika or Killua. He didn't stand in disbelief nor was he sad about what Killua did; he just looked as if he wanted to throw the fourteen year old through a window. His face became a bright shade of red as he closed his hands into fists and gave Killua daggers with his eyes. "You should leave... Killua," Leorio spat through clenched teeth. The man had worked on anger control. "Right now!"

Killua glanced up at Leorio, then back at the chain. "So, that's how its going to be, huh? You are going to believe a ball and chain over the truth?" The white-haired said quietly, emotionless. Killua poked the chain and it began to rock a little faster due to the force of his touch, "... a simple ball and chain deems me a liar and this proves it's the truth."

Leorio narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What are you saying, Kurapika, is lying to us? That he sabotaged his chain?"

Killua nodded curtly, "'Cos I know I haven't done anything. I would remember something like that!" The accusation was enough to send the time bomb that was Kurapika's anger exploding out. The blonde Kurtian's eyes lit a deep scarlet as Gon grabbed his fist to prevent him from punching the boy. "Calm down, Kurapika!" Gon said urgently. The boy sounded like he was an inch close to a panic attack. '_It must be hard for Gon to hear this,' _Kurapika thought among his vengeful thoughts. _'He's the closest to Killua out of me, Leorio and him!'_

Gon felt exactly that. To hear his friend did something so awful as to kill mothers and children as a form of training and that Killua had deceived him the last two years he'd known him hurt Gon. However, the boy also felt that Killua was telling the truth. The boy could see the hurt and desperation in his eyes as he tried to convince Leorio and Kurapika his words were true. A liar was never emotional in such a subtle way.

"Calm down," Gon repeated again, trying to soothe his temperamental friend back into the world of rational thinking. The Kurtian seemed disapproving of the patronization but he calmed down a little like Gon told him to. That was when Gon spoke again, "Killua," He began. The Zoldyck lifted his head away from the chain to stare at him; a very subtle hint of desperation and hope glimmered in the ex-assassin's eyes.

"I don't believe, Kurapika, is lying," The hope began to ebb away... "But you are my best friend, Killua. I can't see you helping people like the Spiders, and killing a bunch of people just because you are told to... but I am talking about who you are now and not who you were like at the time of the massacre. I know you used to blindly follow Illumi's orders and kill without hesitation... I don't know... I want to believe you, Killua, and I do partially; but I can't bring myself to believe everything you say since there is proof against you and... just..." Gon took a deep breath, the subject seeming to greatly hurt the boy.

"Just promise me one thing, Killua. Promise me that what you said is true! Promise me that you have never killed members of the Kurata clan. If you do, I will believe you. But if you lie to me or if you don't..." Gon drifted of, not seeming to want to think about unfriending the Zoldyck. However, Gon was fairly confident Killua spoke the truth and the chain was wrong somehow. Fixing his posture, Gon continued, "So, Killua? Are you going to promise?"

Throughout Gon's admittance of his feelings; the white-haired fourteen year old listened intently with hopeful interest. However, as Gon went on to say what Killua would need to do to get Gon's belief in him, his face gradually went down to face the floor. This made it difficult to see what expression he was making. It caused panic in Gon when Killua didn't respond immediately.

"Killu-"

"-I can't promise you anything... Leave me alone, Gon... Leave me alone," Killua mumered. Though his voice was barely audiable, Gon heard it clearly and it felt as if he'd been punched in the chest and could no longer breathe. Killua... had lied... but what about the desperation in his eyes and... What the hell was going on?

Well the rejection was enough to send Kurapika on a rampage. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Kurapika yelled angrily, summoning his chains on to his hand. "If you show up again, if I see you again, I swear on my clans men's grave that I will rip your head of; and I am not joking. Leave, Killua."

And Killua left. Without a word or comment; he left. Leaving a shaking Kurapika, a crying Gon, and Leorio who just looked disappointed in his former friend.

**So small chapter XD But I have just had exams and I am so brain fried right now XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, don't kill me for how long this took but trust me; it is not out of laziness. A lot has happened these past weeks and I have been days without my computer. On the plus side, it is almost summer holiday now :) **

"I think, Killua, was being controlled," Gon admitted to his Aunt Mito while she placed flowers in a glass vase atop the dining room table. He was sat in one of the dining room seats with his head in his hands while he talked carelessly with his aunt. A fortnight had passed since Killua had left Whale Island. Gon didn't know the ex-assassin had left the island at first, but after he'd left Gon's home, Gon had gone out to look for him about an hour later. It was only the next morning the boy was told by one of the fishermen that his friend had caught a boat and left.

Mito grabbed a scissors and started to snip some leaves to make them look better. "You mean during the Kurata clan massacre or when Kurapika made his claim?"

Gon stared at the table and drummed his fingers across the table top. "Both. It's because at first, when Kurapika told us what Killua did, Killua looked so sad... but when I tried to make him promise that he didn't do it, Killua, didn't look sad anymore... I dunno' he just acted weirdly. "

"I also find it difficult to believe Killua would do something like that. He is a nice person at heart, otherwise you two wouldn't have become friends," Mito smiled lightly at her nephew as she looked approvingly at the vase of flowers. "What do you think, Gon?"

"They look nice..." Gon replied half-heartedly. His aunt had always been a flower enthusiast - especially towards flowers which couldn't grow from a pot like Lily Pads and Cherry Blossoms. In the vase, there was a vast variety of flowers which each had different colours. It would take a while to count all them all; but the most prominent flower was tulips. Mito loved tulips. Mito also grew vegetables and fruits in her back garden which Gon always adored eating because he normally ate fish (it is his home island's specialty)

After placing the vase squarely in the middle of the table, Mito walked around it and wrapped her arms around Gon in a bear hug. "Gon, I know you must be feeling crushed right now but I'm sure Killua has his reasons for his actions. You still believe he did nothing wrong, right? Well, keep that belief. You know Killua better than Kurapika-san and Leorio-san. I also know you are trying to find Killua; but think, you know him best - where would he have gone?" Mito then released Gon from her hug and left the room, giving him space to ponder.

Gon cupped his chin and thought about what Mito had said to him. It was true he knew Killua better than anyone (including Kurapika and Leorio) but... Killua could have still been lying the entire time. Maybe Gon's initial instinct that Killua was in no way involved with the Kurata massacre was wrong and he had been involved the entire time, and left through guilt of his actions.

"No!" Gon told himself firmly, aloud. "Killua... there was something wrong with him when he left! I know it! If he'd felt guilty about what he 'apparently' did then he would have looked sad when he left; if he was hiding the secret the entire time he would have either attacked or looked disappointed when he left. Killua looked totally emotionless. Kurapika said once that Killua looked completely blank after he killed at the Hunter Exam and then, he was under Illumi's control. Illumi was controlling him I'm sure of it... but... where would Illumi send him..."

Then something clicked inside Gon's head and he leapt out of his seat.

Illumi would have sent Killua back home to Kukuroo Mountain.

X-X-X

Killua stood at the final testing gate to his home. A duffel bag was in one hand filled with belongings which Killua had to sneak into Gon's house to grab and an arm was held in the other hand with blood freshly pooling on the floor. The arm belonged to the driver of the bus which brought him here after he'd realised Killua was of Zoldyck heritage. It would be a good present to his family as a returning gift.

Kalluto sat before the testing gate with Milluki; who didn't seem to happy about leaving his bedroom. They were talking about something.

"...Mother sent the Phantom Troupe word that Illumi had a plan to bring Kil home and then she asked for me and Kuroro return here. Apparently, Killua and Illumi are going to join the Phantom Troupe with me since the Troupe is short on members and it was Kuroro who told Illumi that the clan Kil helped destroy was the Kurata clan; one of his friend's family. As soon as Kil returns, we will most likely be leaving with Kuroro to join with the other members of the Troupe and then we will slaughter Kil's friends!"

Milluki appeared to brighten up upon hearing that nearly all his brothers were leaving. "I can finally have a new computer then; I will put it in Illumi's room."

It was at that point Kalluto noticed Killua and he stood up quickly; Milluki doing the same. Milluki hadn't quite forgotten how easy Killua could smash every single figurine in his precious collection, should he annoy him, and Killua looked ready to kill; like how he did before he took the Hunter Exam.

Killua stared blankly at Kalluto, then at Milluki. A murderous intent seeped into his eyes which would make any ordinary man shudder. Killua then pushed past his two brothers and emerged into his home. As he left, Milluki leaned towards Kalluto's ear. "Illumi is controlling him; isn't he?"

Kalluto nodded. "Yes, like how he did when Killua was a member of the Phantom Troupe; the time when he killed the Kurata clan."

**I bet you are not surprised to hear Killua was being manipulated when he killed the Kurata clan but how about him being controlled now? Not so many of you guessed that :) **

**Please leave a review, and sorry this took so long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so you know, this takes place AFTER the Hunter Election arc (the last written arc) **

_1 week ago..._

"Welcome back, brother," Illumi said emotionlessly; not showing the slightest bit of happiness about Killua's return as the white-haired boy came into his line of sight. It had been some time since Illumi last saw Killua - about six months had passed - but he still didn't greet his brother properly like a normal family would; Illumi just welcomed him and that was it. No hug, no handshake... just an emotionless welcome.

Then again, Illumi had been controlling Killua for the past few days - guiding him back to the Zoldyck estate. So, there wasn't much need for greetings, were there?

The emotionless assassin had gone through much effort recently to try to gain control over his younger brother because members of the Phantom Rouge had begun dropping like flies. Those who had information about the Zoldycks and were still alive knew why this meant so much to them.

Years ago, before Killua was even born, a horrible crisis occurred within the Zoldyck family. Three family members died in a massive fight. Pride-less and weakened, the Zoldycks were faced with many people trying to kill them while they had lost their initiative to fight. Then... the Phantom Troupe appeared. The Troupe helped the Zoldycks regain their strength, and in return, they asked for members to make up the Troupe which had only lately been formed. So, after the Testing Gates had gotten constructed to keep out the people who tried to disturb the peace, Illumi joined the Phantom Troupe. Then, years later, Killua joined and he helped exterminate the Kurata clan and eventually; Kalluto took both his brothers' places.

However, to ask for help from someone else provided much embarrassment for the family and that resulted in most of the older men in the family to resent the Troupe, particularly Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. The children of the family were pretty fond of the group though, so, Illumi felt he had a debt to pay to the Troupe for the assistance back then.

Which meant Illumi was going to keep to the Zoldycks' side of the deal and supply members for the Troupe due to the recent shortage. Killua was needed now more than ever for that purpose. Plus, Killua knew a lot about the person who the Troupe were hunting.

Illumi would torture Killua once the Phantom Troupe no longer needed him.

Killua glanced around the room emotionlessly before looking back at Illumi. "Why have you called me here, Illumi-sama?" Normally, when Killua called one of his brothers, '(insert name) sama' he was mocking them. He also used 'chan' when mocking Milluki due to his inability to do anything back besides spit insults and hit him with a whip which barely hurt. However, Killua's monotone voice showed that he wasn't mocking Illumi - he almost seemed in awe of him.

The way Illumi controlled people was through controlling their thoughts. So, really, Killua was the same and his personality shone in some of the things he said because of this; but the way he acted was controlled through Illumi manipulating his thoughts. For example, if Illumi wanted Killua to go get him an apple. He would ask him and then manipulate him (through his thoughts) into saying yes. However, Killua wouldn't necessarily say 'yes' like he would if he was being controlled. He would most likely say 'yeah' as that was his way of speaking.

And Illumi controlled Killua's thoughts through a needle. Killua had a needle placed inside his head before which he eventually managed to remove. However, Illumi now had managed to place an even more effective needle inside his body.

When Kurapika had met with Illumi and Kuroro and showed them his dowsing chain, Illumi managed to place a really small needle on to it. So, when Kurapika used the chain again as proof to his friends that what he claimed was true, and Killua touched it, the needle was placed into his body.

It didn't take long for the needle to take effect.

Illumi patted the boy's white hair. "You are going to join the Phantom Troupe. They are hunting down one of your friends and could use your help."

"Kurapika? You met with him the other day; did you not, Illumi-sama? Couldn't you have just captured him yourself?" Killua asked.

"If I had captured the Kurata boy, then it would be more complicated to gain control over you so you can join the Troupe as a permanent member."

Killua straightened up. "Are we going to meet with the Troupe soon?"

Illumi nodded. "Yes, brother, and then you will become a member and your first mission will be underway; to capture Kurapika Kurata, alive, so that he may receive punishment for all the problems he has caused for the Phantom Troupe."

Killua looked blankly straight into Illumi's eyes. "They are going to kill him, yes?"

"Yes."

X-X-X

Kurapika hoisted his suitcase on to his bed and opened it before he began to check everything was packed. His time off from being a Nostrade bodyguard was nearly over and it was almost time for him to return to his job. Though with all the drama that had occurred recently, Kurapika, would have loved time to actually relax - something he was never able to do.

The first week after Killua left, the Kurata teen had spent the entire time fuming over the incident and having very intense games of tennis with Leorio to help cool some steam (these tennis matches were something Gon used to cheer himself up due to how amusing they were) Then the second week, Leorio decided to try to become a consultant and help with his anger (most of the methods he prescribed didn't work though. If anything, they made him more frustrated) and now, it was time for Kurapika to return home.

Kurapika was refolding a T-shirt when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Gon and Leorio opened the door wearily to see the blonde placing the folded T-shirt into his bag. Leorio was pink in the face, a sign that he'd just been angry. "What is it?" Kurapika asked, not sure if Leorio had been angry because of Gon or because of another matter.

"Wait until you hear this, Kurapika!" Leorio exclaimed, sounding pretty disgusted. "Gon thinks, Killua, was being controlled through... you know... and when he talked to us and that is why he left." Leorio had taken Killua's 'betrayal' pretty badly due to the pain he caused to Gon and Kurapika.

Kurapika was appreciative Leorio didn't mention his clan's massacre. It made it easier for him to keep his anger in check. "Why, Gon?"

Gon took a deep breath. "He was acting strangely. I can tell when Killua is sad and he was sad when you accused him of... the thing... but then he just became emotionless... that happened right before he left."

The Kurata boy listened intently as he checked what he'd packed but when Gon stopped talking, he looked up and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Gon... I know you know Killua the most out of us all, but you are also very pained by what he did. So am I. I also considered the possibility he was being controlled but when has the opportunity arose when Illumi could gain control over Killua? The two never interacted. I'm sorry Gon, but I can't help but disagree."

Gon glanced down sadly. Kurapika was smart and there was good logic behind why he disagreed with him... but Gon still wanted Kurapika to believe his claim. However, it was evident the subject was sore for the Kurata so the boy didn't argue his point anymore.

"Anyway, it is nearly time for my boat to leave," Kurapika went on as he sealed his suitcase and picked it up. "Thanks for having me, Gon."

Gon smiled brightly, "No problem!"

"We will have to meet again during the Winter, we are going too long without meeting!" Leorio said.

Kurapika nodded. "Okay, see you in Winter then. Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Leorio and Gon said in unison.

And with that, Kurapika left the room and the house, ready to catch his boat. However, something unexpected was going to happen once he boarded.


	10. Chapter 10

**After a month I finally decide to update DX **

**Sorry this took so long but this chapter is a lot more eventful than others so far and I hope you like it. **

The air was rich with sea salt as Kurapika boarded the boat, bag in one hand and phone held to his ear. He was talking with Senritsu, who had covered him during his time off. "Maybe Killua was being controlled, Kurapika?" The petite woman mused down the phone line, her voice aghast after Kurapika had told her all that had happened the last three weeks since he'd been away.

"There was no way I could have checked for certain but my dowsing chain has never been wrong before. It pains me, but it is likely Killua was in the right mind when he helped kill... the Kurata." Kurapika's voice filled with sorrow near the end of his sentence.

Senritsu replied slowly, like she was testing unsafe ground. "Kurapika...The dowsing chain tests for liars... if I'm not wrong, of course. Maybe... it could be possible for the chain to know when somebody did something, even if they don't remember so themselves."

Kurapika bit his lip in thought at the hypothesis, dodging a busy sailor as he ran dangerously close to him. "Hmm... I will ponder that!"

Senritsu breathed in, glad that Kurapika didn't react badly. Kurapika rarely got angry normally, but this Killua situation was an extremely sensitive subject. "Kurapika, I hate to do this but I have to return to work. I will see you back here soon."

"Okay, see you in two weeks."

"Safe journey!"

The phone line went dead and the blonde Kurata sighed, placing the phone back into his bag.

The more people who told Kurapika that 'maybe' Killua was being controlled during the night of the Kurata clan massacre, the more Kurapika began to doubt his initial belief. Killua, though a former assassin, wasn't nearly as remorseless as one would want of him. Kurapika doubted he could kill women and children just to make himself less remorseful. It was against his character.

However, the reason that doing that was against his character also gave a reason for him doing it. To make it a part of his character.

Kurapika shrugged to himself. Even if Killua was being controlled, the Kurata knew he would be unable to look at him the same again. Just knowing that he'd killed all those women and children... children and mothers he'd known and cared about... and that he'd killed his mother (according to Illumi) was something he couldn't forgive. No matter the circumstances.

Killua was a murderer and the blonde knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with him in the first place.

So, Kurapika made a pact with himself. He wasn't going to hunt down Killua to exact his revenge; but he would refuse to interact with him in any way.

This pact was quickly broken.

X-X-X

_Eight hours later_

Kurapika sat in his appointed cabin reading 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu while listening to piano music through his headphones. It was eight PM now and it had turned dark long ago. Not that the teen noticed - he was very indulged in his book.

8:31 was the time that Kurapika finally placed down his book and removed his headphones. He needed to look at the upcoming events which Neon Nostrade would be attending. As leader of the bodyguards, it was his job to know every thing about the daily life of Neon Nostrade including her food preferences, her schedule, and her hobbies. Her hobby of collecting body parts was what attracted Kurapika to the job of bodyguard in the first place.

Walking over to his cabinet, Kurapika opened the top drawer and reached out to grab his notepad when a scream sounded out into the air. Kurapika rose his head in alarm and then the boat jerked to the side, sending the Kurata off his feet and into the wall...

The teen was sure he passed out for a while because the next time he opened his eyes, water had begun pooling into his cabin. Not much. Less than a centimetre; but it was enough for Kurapika to realise the boat was sinking. Hastily getting to his feet and wiping away the drip of blood which had run down his chin; the blonde summoned his chains onto his hand and began to run down the hall which would head to the deck.

The boat's layout was similar to the one which took Kurapika to the Hunter Exam. The cabins were on the bottom floor (on the boat which went to the Hunter Exam, there were only two cabins; one for the contestants and one for the sailors) on the next level there were food supplies and then on the deck was the captain's quarters. Kurapika decided to head here now.

Running through the hall, Kurapika quickly realised how quiet the boat had become. Right before he passed out, he'd heard a scream... now there was no sound at all. This concerned Kurapika. What happened to cause that scream? Was it because the host had realised the boat was sinking? Were they okay? Was anyone okay? Where were they? Where was anyone? The blonde's thoughts quickly became more panicked and clueless.

The last time he'd felt so clueless and full of panic was when he'd heard of the Kurata clan massacre.

Suddenly, another scream sounded in one of the cabins and the Kurata rounded on his heel and instinctively headed towards it. There was somebody still in the cabins... maybe they could know what was going on, but that scream filled the teen with horror.

Pushing open the door which he guessed was the source of the scream, Kurapika peeked his head around the corner to inspect the scene before going in himself. What he saw shocked, horrified and angered him as all the thoughts the blonde had pondered the past month rushed back into his mind in one big impact. The blonde gasped.

Inside the room with fingers pointed and blood covered nails sharp... was Killua.

"How... how is he here?" Kurapika gasped in disbelief. The hell... WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!? Anger bubbled inside him as he processed what he knew so far. The boat was sinking, Killua was here, and there had been a scream. Everybody had also disappeared... and there was blood on Killua's nails...

Kurapika clenched his fists as he pushed through the door. He knew too well what was going on... Killua had invaded the ship and was killing people on board.

His thoughts were proved correct when Killua stabbed down the second Kurapika entered; killing a man who was bleeding on the floor. Kurapika resisted the urge to scream and wrap his chains around the assassin's neck. "Hello, Kurapka!" Killua greeted, smiling and turning to face him.

"I've been looking for you."

***Rubs hands* I have been waiting for this chapter for ages~ :D**

**I hoped you liked this chapter guys and please review~ :)**


End file.
